Forum:Neuer Ansatz für 'Namenlose Dinge'
Hallo Gemeinde, Das Problem wir haben ja schon seit einiger Zeit ein Problem. Manche Dinge (Personen, Raumschiffe, Völker ...) haben einfach keinen, uns bekannten Namen. Damit allein haben wir noch kein großes Problem. Eher mit der Tatsache, das alles was in Mediawiki ein Artikel sein will, zwingend einen Namen haben muss. Um diese Tatsache zu umgehen haben wir Sammelartikel wie Weitere Vulkanier, Weitere Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse und Weitere Völker. Leider ist unser Problem damit noch nicht gelöst, denn weiterhin gilt: Was keinen eigenen Artikel hat kann nicht: * Kategorisiert werden * besonders gut Referenziert werden * Interwikilinks sind nicht möglich(was sie auch nach meinem neuen Ansatz nicht sind, sofern die anderen Sprachversionen nicht mitziehen) Der größte Nachteil ist aber aus meiner Sicht ist: Sie können jeweils nur in einem Sammelartikel zusammen gefasst werden. Wir müssen uns eben entscheiden ob eine Vulkanier der an Bord der Enterprise arbeitet mehr ein Vulkanier ist oder eher ein [[Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Crewmitglied der Enterprise]]. Und wenn er doch beides sein will, so muss er an zwei stellen eingefügt werden, was unnötigen mehraufwand mit sich bringt. Mögliche Lösung Bei Namenlosen Dingen verzichten wir in Zukunft völlig, auch nur auf den Versuch ihnen Namen zu geben. Wir geben ihnen einfach eine aufsteigende Nummer als Name. In meinem Beispiel Vorlage:Namenlos/1|1 und Vorlage:Namenlos/2|2. Und binden diese dann über eine Speziell reparierte Vorlage in einen Sammelartikel ein. In meinem Beispiel Vorlage:Namenlos. Das ganze sieht dann so aus: Die erste Variable beinhaltet die Nummer des namenlosen Objekts das wir zeigen wollen. Die zweite Variable eine Überschrift, die wir dafür gewählt haben. und die dritte Variable die tiefe der Überschrift. Die, so eingebundenen Artikel werden automatisch von ihrer Kategorie und ihren Interwikilinks befreit. Der Bearbeiten-Link hinter der Überschrift zeigt automatisch auf die tatsächliche Seite. Ausprobieren könnt ihr das ganze hier: Vorlage Diskussion:? Für den Namen der Vorlage ist mir nichts besseres eingefallen. vlt habt ihr ja ne Idee. was haltet ihr von der Idee?-- 18:54, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann würden wir die Sammelartikel behalten, nur dass dort dann nur noch die Vorlagen eingesetzt werden? Dabei hätte man den Vorteil, dass in diesen Sammelartikeln immer dasselbe steht (weil es aus der Vorlagenquelle kommt) und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit die Person / das Objekt näher zu kategorisieren. Hm, die Idee an sich finde ich klasse. Nur das mit dem Namensverzicht verstehe ich nicht ganz (und würde ich nicht für gut befinden, irgendwie müssen wir die Person ja umschreiben und von anderen abgrenzen): man muss ja in der Vorlage einen Namen z.b. "Alberner Klingone" eingeben. --Pflaume 19:16, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) aus meiner Sicht bestand der Plan ja darin Umschreibungen, die als Name missbraucht werden, zu verhindern. Darum einfach Nummern. Sie sieht in dieser Form eh niemand-- 19:18, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry wenn ich nachfragen muss: Du meinst damit jetzt nur das Artikellemma (der Vorlage) und nicht die jeweilige Überschrift in einem Sammelartikel unter der diejenige Person zu finden ist, oder? --Pflaume 19:34, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also ich meinte den Artikelnamen des Namenlosen objekts, ja-- 19:36, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Gut dann hast du mich überzeugt: ich bin uneingeschränkt für diese Neuerung ;) --Pflaume 19:38, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) na? will noch jemand was sagen?-- 20:43, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich würde vlt einfach mal einen Prototypen machen. ich nehme mal Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)-- 20:45, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal ein interessanter Ansatz. Ich sehe allerdings schwarz in der Frage, ob die anderen Sprachversionen da mitmachen. ::Was mich allerdings ein bisschen stört ist die Nummerierung, die ist mir ein bisschen willkürlich (wer ist Nr.1?) und zu durcheinander. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe sollen ja nicht nur Personen sondern auch Raumschiffe und und und so behandelt werden. Da müsste man mindestens nach Raumschiff, Person usw. unterscheiden. Und dann würde ich vielleicht, zumindest im Ansatz, das System der Logbücher übernehmen. Beispielsweise wäre dann „?/Person/VOY/1x01/1“ der Chefarzt der Voyager und „?/Raumschiff/Film/4/1“ die Oberth-Klasse im Raumdock.--Bravomike 21:51, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Die Grund Idee ist nicht schlecht die Sache hat nur einen großen Hacken, es wurde jetzt mit Namenlose Figuren der Enterprise angefangen geht dann los ?/1, ?/2, ?/3 .... ?/222, ?/223 usw. Das Problem ist es gibt soviele namenlose Figuren dann setzen wir das ganze auf der Enterprise-A mit ?/224, ?/224 und mit den anderen Schiffen usw fort. Blos wenn wir da noch einige Figuren auf der Enterprise vergessen und später einfügen wird die Aufzählung ein riesen Durcheinander bzw wenn das mit mehren Schiffen geschiet, das ist Chaos pur und es hat den Nachteil, dass zb die Kategorie Mensch erstmal aus mehren Seiten mit Fragezeichenauflistungen besteht aus denen eh kein Mensch schlau wird. --Klossi 21:54, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein weiterer Nachteil von den vielen Vorlagen ist, es macht die ganze Sache auch viel komplizierter. Wenn ich zb Neu hier währe und keine Ahnung von der MA habe und nur einen kleinen Rechtschreibefehler beheben will, klick den Artikel an und sehe nur die Vorlage, das macht es für Anfänger nur viel Schwieriger solche Artikel zu bearbeiten oder wenn dieser eine neue Figur hinzufügen will, da haben neue doch keine Ahnung wie man eine Vorlage erstellt. Ich würde es besser bei dem Alten lassen, so kann man die Artikel leichter bearbeiten, es ist Bedienungsfreundlicher und außerdem machen es die anderen MAs doch genau so mit diesen Sammelartikeln. --Klossi 22:13, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Dir zu, dass es grundsätzlich natürlich eine komplizierte und ungewöhnliche Sache ist. Aber, was das Bearbeiten angeht: Shisma hat das ziemlich elegant so eingerichtet, dass man direkt zur Vorlage kommt, wenn man im Artikel, in dem sie eingebunden ist, auf Bearbeiten klickt. Und was das Durchzählen angeht bei meinem Vorschlag wäre das Problem schon mal geringer, man müsste nur innerhalb einer Episode zählen, da aber zugegebenermaßen willkürlich.--Bravomike 06:40, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja, das bearbeiten sollte nicht das Problem sein. Sofern der unerfahrene User auf den Edit button über dem inkludierten Absatz klickt, merkt er keinen unterschied. Was die seitenweise Fragezeichen in den Kategorien betrifft, so könnte man diese wenigstens verstecken indem man nicht ? sondern ~ als Präfix verwendet. Das ist scheinbar neben {, | und } das einzige Zeichen das in ASCII hinter dem Alphabet steht. Eine Kategorisierung nach Typ (also Person, Raumschiff usw) könnte man schon machen. so nach dem Schema ~/Person/3123. Nach Filmen und Episoden würde ich das ganze nur ungern sortieren. Was ist mit Charakteren die in mehreren Episoden auftauchen? Man könnte das erste Auftauchen verwenden. Aber ich würde das lieber weg lassen-- 10:48, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, ich fände es besser, weil Struktur reingebracht werden würde. Was weiß ich wie viele tausende unbenannte Personen es gibt. Wenn man da vorsortiert wird es übersichtlicher. Auch wenn man eine bestimmte Person sucht. Bei Mehrfachauftauchen würde ich dann tatsächlich nach dem ersten Auftritt gehen.--Bravomike 13:30, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) naja, diese IDs sieht man doch ohnehin nie. aber von mir aus-- 13:38, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das finde ich wieder mal etwas überkompliziert... ist das System mit Sammelartikeln so schlimm, dass es einer Änderung bedarf? Und wenn Änderung, muss es dann eine sein, die bei der Problemlösung ganz nebenbei neue Probleme schafft? ::::Ganz spontan finde ich es unter anderem wenig sinnvoll, eine neue "ID" zusätzlich zum eh schon vorhandenen "Bezeichner" einzuführen. Wenn eine Person eh schon "alberner Klingone" überall dort genannt wird, wo sie gelistet ist, warum muss man dann noch einen vollkommen anonymen Bezeicher wie "1234" einführen? Warum nicht einfach gleich , was dann auf einen Artikel ?/Alberner Klingone verweist? ::::Andere Probleme sehe ich mit der "Buchführung" bei der Verwendung von Nummern. Welches ist die nächste freie? Welche bereits einmal vergebenen sind inzwischen wieder ungenutzt? Werden diese dann neu vergeben, oder bleiben Lücken in der Nummerierung? Auch dies würde durch die Nutzung von Bezeichnern statt IDs gelöst. ::::Dann allerdings muss man die Frage stellen - warum dann noch die komplizierte Vorlage zur Einbindung in Sammelartikel? Braucht man Sammelartikel überhaupt noch, wenn man letztendlich für alle früher mal "gesammelten" Objekte inzwischen Einzelartikel hat, die einzeln referenzierbar und sogar brav kategorisiert sind? Das ist ja schliesslich die Begründung für diese vorgeschlagene Änderung. -- Cid Highwind 16:10, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) aus meiner Sicht war dies das größte Problem.-- 16:49, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Was mir an der Idee so gut gefällt, ist, dass ich eigentlich für alle diese Personen einen eigenen Artikel haben möchte. Meinem Gefühl nach ist eine vollständige Enzyklopädie zu Star Trek eben erst dann vollständig, wenn auch solche Personen/Raumschiffe usw. eigene Artikel haben, und nicht irgendwo auf einer besseren Crewliste eingetragen sind. ::Andererseits haben diese Personen/Dinge alle keinen Lemmawert. Man kann keinen Artikel Alberner Klingone anlegen, auch nicht „Klingonischer Botschafter auf der Erde 2286“ oder „Vulkanisches Crewmitglied der USS Enteprise (NCC-1701-A) hinten rechts neben dem Andorianer“. Das sind keine angemessenen Lemmata. ::Mit Shismas Vorschlag kann ich beides haben: eigene Artikel für alle, aber ohne das Probleme der Lemmata, da sie ja gar kein Lemma haben (oder eben nur eine neutral nummerierte Unterseite). Ich gebe aber offen zu, dass ich den großen Aufwand, die Kompliziertheit und all das sehe, und dass ich das auch nicht leiden kann. Meine Zustimmung ist eine eher emotionale.--Bravomike 16:50, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Einer der Vorteile dieses Systems liegt ja darin, dass man dieser Person für den jeweiligen Sammelartikel einen anderen Bezeichner zuordnen kann! Beispiel ein bolianischer Fähnrich der Enterprise-D: Im Sammelartikel Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) würde der unter "Bolianischer Fähnrich (2370 - Sternzeit 48365)" stehen. Im Sammelartikel "Weitere Bolianer" könnte er unter dem Titel "Fähnrich der Enterprise-D (2370)" laufen, da es in diesen Sammelartikel keinen Sinn macht in der Überschrift darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Bolianer ist. Zugegeben, das mit der fortlaufenden Nummerierung ist nicht ganz so einfach zu überblicken, wobei bravomikes Vorschlag das Ganze zumindest deutlich vereinfachen / übersichtlicher machen würde. :@shisma: Noch was zum Thema Interwikilinks. Das neue System hat zum Beispiel den Vorteil, dass wir auf Personen/Dinge verlinken können, die in der MA/en im Gegensatz zu uns (Stichwort: Canonauslegung produktionsinterner Informationen) einen Namen und somit einen Einzelartikel erhalten haben. Beste Beispiele sind da: Jae und Youngblood. :Eine Problematik sehe ich dann aber doch an diesem neuen System. Etwas, das mir bei der Überarbeitung des Artikels Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) auffiel: Wenn in den Sammelartikeln zusammenfassend unter einer Überschrift mehrere Personen beschrieben wurden, wird das jetzt natürlich optisch unschön auseinandergerissen, wenn man für jede einzelne Person eine Vorlage anlegt. Der Sammelartikel wird an diesen Stellen künstlich in die Länge gezogen und sieht an manchen Stellen nicht mehr so gut aus, wenn fortlaufend dasselbe Gruppenbild angezeigt wird. Wir würden auch auf Galerien verzichten müssen, was ich ein wenig schade fände. :Insgesamt sehe ich das aber ebenso wie bravomike. Trotz aller Kompliziertheit finde ich richtig, dass jeder seinen eigenen Artikel bekommt. --Pflaume 16:56, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aber gerade, wenn man mit Begriffen wie "Lemmawert eines Bezeichners" argumentiert, muss man doch auch folgende Problematik sehen: ::::*Wenn der "Namenlos-Artikel" ?/1234 kategorisiert wird, dann taucht in der Kategorieliste eben ?/1234 "lemmawertig" auf. ::::*Wenn dem gleichen Artikel noch ein Interwiki-Link angefügt wird, dann ::::*#tauchen alle Interwiki-Links der eingebundenen Artikel in eurem Sammelartikel auf (sehr unübersichtlich!) ::::*#ist die Frage: wie erfolgt der Interwiki-Link in die Rückrichtung? Auf den Sammelartikel? Dann ist nichts gewonnen. Oder auf ?/1234? Dann ist dieser Bezeichner wieder "lemmawertig". ::::Wäre es da nicht einfacher und problemloser, mal die eigene Definition vom "Lemmawert" zu überdenken? Mit diesem Vorschlag werden Lemmas für Artikel erzeugt, ob ihr woll oder nicht. Und wenn das eh geschieht, dann könnten es doch ruhig sinnvollere als eine zufällige Nummer sein. -- Cid Highwind 17:17, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also, dann, zur besseren Auffindbarkeit könnte das Namensschma etwa so sein: ~/Film-1/Andorianer/2 für ihn. ~/Film-11/Alien/1 für ihn und ~/Film-3/Klingonischer Botschafter für den Klingonischen Botschafter eben. Okey-- 14:40, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann hätten wir doch wieder genau beschreibende Titel (Klingonischer Botschafter).--Bravomike 14:54, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was spricht denn gegen den klingonischen Botschafter? auf jeden Fall würde ich die Namen gerne kurz halten. Maximal ein Adjektiv und ein Substantiv-- 13:54, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :"Klingonischer Botschafter" ist zunächst mal ein Titel/Beruf, kein Name. Davon abgesehen wolltest du doch von diesen (willkürlich) "beschreibenden Titeln" wegkommen. Was spricht denn gegen ~/Film-3/Klingone/1 Das reicht doch völlig und ist vereinheitlicht. Denn wenn du den Klingonischen Botschafter schon benennst musst du es auch mit dem Andorianer machen (also ~/Film-1/Andorianischer Hausmeister anstatt ~/Film-1/Andorianer/2). --Pflaume 14:06, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was hältst du von einer Richtlinie wie maximal ein Adjektiv und ein Substantiv?-- 07:54, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wie nennen wir die Vorlagen? Hatte gerade ne idee wie wir die vorlagen nennen können. Die Vorlage könnte schlicht Vorlage:? heißen. Wärend die Artikel unter ?/213, für das Namenlose Ding mit der Identifikationssummer 213. Man beachte: Die Artikel liegen damit im regulären Namensraum. Damit würde die Vorlage der einfach so aussehen: . In den Kategorien würden dann die Namenlosen Charaktere ganz vorne unter ? aufgelistet. also zb so: ? * ?/1 * ?/213 * ?/1234 * ?/32132197 A * Asil B * Chu'lak -- 19:26, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also das ?'' finde ich besser als ''Namenlos, da es aus InUniverse-Sicht für "Wir wissen nicht wie er/sie/es heißt" steht - im Gegensatz zu Namenlos, das für "Das Objekt/Die Person hat keinen Namen" steht ;) --Pflaume 19:34, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Also erstmal finde ich die Idee von Shisma sehr gut. Ich selbst benutze ja auch Vorlagen im wissenschaftlich-technischen Artikelbereich, um eine einheitliche Liste für alle Sammelartikel zu haben, daher finde ich den Ansatz gut gelungen. Was mich allerdings stört, ist die Benennung der Vorlagen. Ich bin grundsätzlich gegen alleinige fortlaufende Nummern, weil diese zu unübersichtlich sind und sich kein Mensch merken kann, hinter welcher Nummer welcher Objekttyp steht. Wenn ihr schon Nummern verwenden wollt, würde ich mich an das Benennungsschema einer Typisierung halten. Die Nummern sollte also aus einer Objekt-ID bestehen (z.B. 1-Person, 2-Spezies, 3-Raumschiff, 4-Fahrzeug, 5-Bauwerk, 6-Ausrüstungsgegenstand, 7-geographisches Objekt (Berg, See, Tal, Fluss etc.), 8-astronomisches Objekt(Planet, Stern. Nebel, etc.)), einer Untertypnummer (z.B. 7.1-Berg, 7.2-Tal, 7.3-See, 7.4.Fluss, ...), einer Nummer für Auftritt (TOS-1, TAS-2, TOS-Filme-3, TNG-4, TNG-Filme-5, DS9-6, VOY-7, ENT-8, Star Trek (2009)-9) und dann erst eine abschließende aufsteigendes Nummer. :: Beispiel: Erster Unbekannter Berg auf Vulkan in Film 1 - 7.1/3/01 oder 17. Unbekannter Mensch auf der NX-01 in ENT - 1.1/8/17 :: Generelle finde ich es aber besser, die Sachen auszuschreiben :: Beispiel: Objekt/Berg/Film1/1 oder Person/Mensch/ENT/17 --Mark McWire 22:11, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Um das Thema mal wieder aufzugreifen. Ich hatte mich vorher kaum mit Listen befasst, gerade aber die Liste Liste von Personal von Ajilon Prime angelegt. Wenn man dann feststellt, dass die Personen auch noch in andere Listen passen würden und außerdem vor der Frage steht, auf welche Liste man aus der Episode heraus eigentlich verlinkt, dann ist diese Idee wirklich genial. Zur besseren Auffindbarkeit und Übersichtlichkeit würde ich ebenfalls Vorschlagen, ein geordnetes System zu übernehmen. Warum nicht mit dem Episodentitel beginnen und Personen oder Gegenstände dann analog zu den Kategorien sortieren. In etwa DS9|Die Schlacht um Ajilon Prime|Bolianer|1 für den bolianischen Pfleger unbekannten Namens. Man könnte sich bei der Bezeichnung, Bolianer, Klingone, Nebel, Mond, Planet, Raumschiff usw. ja entweder an den bestehenden Artikelkategorien orientieren, oder wie bei Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie neue Bezeichnungen einführen, über die dann abgestimmt werden müsste. So bleibt es alles schön übersichtlich. Wenn man dazu noch ähnlich wie bei den Bildern, oder den Logbucheinträgen eine Funktion in die Episodensidebar einbaut, die einen automatisch zu den zur Episode zugehörigen namenlosen Objekten bringt. Müsste man sich nur noch etwas einfallen lassen für Objekte/Personen, die in mehreren Episoden vorkommen und namenlos bleiben.--Joe-le 14:23, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin nach wie vor grundsätzlich dafür, den Vorschlag Shismas umzusetzen. Und anscheinend sind die meisten hier derselben Meinung. Im Grunde genommen geht es jetzt nur noch darum, wie wir diese Vorlagen betiteln. Mir reicht es da, wen wir uns auf das allernotwendigste Beschränken. Beispiel: Am Vorschlag von Marc McWire angelehnte Reihenfolge: * für Personen: ? / Person / SPEZIES / SERIE / STAFFELNUMMER x EPISODENUMMER / LAUFENDE NUMMER ** Bsp.: Liste von Selay#Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart wird zu ~/Person/Selay/TNG/6x15/1 :oder: Am Vorschlag von Joe-le angelehnte Reihenfolge: * für Personen: ? / SERIE / STAFFELNUMMER x EPISODENUMMER / Person / SPEZIES / LAUFENDE NUMMER ** Bsp.: Liste von Selay#Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart wird zu ~/TNG/6x15/Person/Selay/1 :Ich persönlich tendiere zur letzteren Reihenfolge. --Pflaume 15:46, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin immer noch dafür, die Spezies rauszulassen und nur „Person“ anzugeben--Bravomike 17:31, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::dito-- 17:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Da hätte ich kein Problem mit. Was ist mit der Reihenfolge? ?/TNG/6x15/Person/1 oder ?/Person/TNG/6x15/1 ? --Pflaume 17:40, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Nur rein aus Interesse, was spricht gegen genauere Spezifizierungen der Sache/Person? Es gibt ja Episoden, in denen ziemlich viele Personen im Hintergrund auftauchen, wenn man die nur mit Person benennt, dann fände ich das ziemlich unpräzise. Wenn einer klar als Bolianer zu erkennen ist, warum dann nicht auch so benennen?--Joe-le 18:54, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::: Das Problem sehe ich eher darin, wie man mit Personen umgeht, wo die Spezies nicht eindeutig erkennbar ist. Dann hat man eine Lücke in der Unterteilung, warum man wieder Ausnahmeregeln oder den Einsatz von "?" braucht. --Mark McWire 19:06, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :In dem Fall hätte man ja auch einfach "Unbekannte Spezies" reinschreiben können. Aber wie gesagt, mich stört das nicht wirklich und es wäre sicher auch nicht verkehrt das Ganze so einfach wie möglich zu halten. --Pflaume 20:15, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bitte um abschließende Meinungen. Sofern es keine weiteren geben sollte, werde ich im Verlaufe des späten Nachmittags / Abends am Beispiel der Personenliste Liste von Orionern (22. Jahrhundert) mit der Umsetzung des Vorschlages beginnen und dabei die Logbuch-Reihenfolge ?/Person/ENT/4x04/1 (also ohne Angabe der Spezies) verwenden. --Pflaume 14:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich hab den Anfang der Diskussion hier verpasst. Ich kapier das Verfahren grad ehrlich gesagt nicht. Da ich gleich weg bin, kann ich mich jetzt nicht im Detail damit auseinander setzen. -- 15:18, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Auf die Schnelle gesagt: Wir erstellen für die derzeit in Sammelartikeln wie Weitere Bolianer zusammengefassten Personen ersatzweise Einzelartikel, die mittels Vorlageneinbindung (Vorlage:?) wieder integriert werden können. So kann man den Bolianischen Taktikoffizier der Saratoga sowohl in den Sammelartikel für namenlose Bolianer als auch in den Sammelartikel für das (unbenannte) [[Liste von Crewmitglieder der USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|Personal der Saratoga]] einbauen. Vorteil daran: die Informationen sind immer gleich und müssen nur an einer Stelle (dem Einzelartikel) geändert werden. Im Prinzip läuft das so wie bei den Logbucheinträgen. Das was hier nur noch zur Diskussion stand, war die Frage, wie wir die Einzelartikel benennen. @HenK: Da ich natürlich auf deine Meinung warten will, muss die Aktion eben weiter aufgeschoben werden, auch wenn ich schon ungeduldig in den Startlöchern stand ;) --Pflaume 16:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das hört sich erst mal nicht schlecht an. Versteh ich das richtig, dass dann manche Artikel Vorlage:? oder so heißen statt "Bolianer dies und jene''s"? Sind die Personenartikel dann quasi eine Vorlage? Wenn das alles so ist, dann is die Benennung "?/..." statt "''Bolianer sowieso" besser? Also rein vom Namen her. Der Vorteil mit dem zentralen Bearbeiten leuchtet mir ein und gefällt mir auch. -- 17:28, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, die einzelnen Artikel (für die namenlosen Personen/Objekte) werden mittels der Vorlage in einen Sammelartikel eingebunden. Die Einzelartikel heißen dann: ?/Person/ENT/4x04/1, ?/Person/ENT/4x04/2, ?/Person/ENT/4x04/3... Wie diese Einbindung vonstatten geht, kannst du ja hier mal austesten: Vorlage Diskussion:?. Auf dieser Seite sind momentan die Einzelartikel ?/1, ?/2 und ?/Person/TOS/1x11/1 mithilfe der Vorlage:? eingebaut. --Pflaume 17:57, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm ok. Wieso ist ?/Person/ENT/4x04/3 besser als z.b. Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart, von der Benennung her? (Ich will ja nix falsch verstehen). Versteh ich momentan als Geschmackssache. Aber ich denke ich bin hier momentan neutral (also nicht dagegen ;)) -- :Die Einzelartikel besitzen ja keinen Lemmawert an sich, sie sind nur behelfsmäßig da um 1.) die einfache Einbindung in mehrere Sammelartikel zu ermöglichen (unter individueller Überschrift - in Artikel "Personal der Defiant" kann der Inhalt unter der Überschrift "Bolianischer Fähnrich" stehen in Artikel "Weitere Bolianer" unter der Überschrift "Fähnrich der Defiant") und 2.) um eindeutige Verlinkungen zu erreichen. Wenn wir diese Einzelartikel dann auch noch indivduell benennen haben wir schnell ein einziges Chaos. Der Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart ist sicher nicht der einzige Gast und schon musst du weiter spezifizieren und nummerieren. Irgendwann hättest du dann ein Lemma wie Der menschliche Gast in einer Bar in der Nähe der Sternenbasis Earhardt, der neben dem bolianischen Gast gleich neben der Eingangstür links vom Domjottisch sitzt und ein Glas mit brauner Flüssigkeit trinkt :-D Das ist ja genau das Gegenteil von dem, was mit diesem Vorschlag hier erreicht werden sollte. --Pflaume 18:25, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah Ok. Ich sag erstmal: Mach ruhig. ;) -- 21:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nachtrag: Was mir noch auffällt ist, dass ?/Person/ENT/4x04/3 nicht ganz POV-konform wäre. Aber das müsste dann wohl als Ausnahme durchgehen. -- 21:19, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Klar, POV-konform ist es nicht. Aber das sind die Logbuchtitel auch nicht. Dafür sieht sie ja niemand.--Bravomike 05:54, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::...Außer in Kategorien, bei dem Fragezeichen (oder?). Wo Neulinge eventuell erst mal überhaupt nicht wissen, was das ist. Kommen die ganz normal in z.B. Kategorie:Person oder in eine extra Kategorie, wie bei den Logbucheinträgen? -- 08:22, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Los gehts! Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass wir es so machen wollen. Bevor wir loslegen, würde ich vorschlagen endgültig die Namen, bzw. das Bennenungssystem der Vorlage festzulegen. Damit alles im Rahmen bleibt, würde vorschlagen (hab ich glaube ich weiter oben schonmal) neue Bezeichnungen, ähnlich wie bei den Kategorien, vorher (jetzt nicht unbedingt so extrem förmlich) abstimmen zu lassen. Das System ist: ?/X/ENT/4x04/1. Ich eröffne mal die Sammlung:--Joe-le 17:55, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :was ist mit ~ statt ? ? Das ist im Alphabet hinter dem Zett und damit auch in Kategorien ganz hinten-- 20:59, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ist eine gute Idee, da wäre ich dafür.--Bravomike 06:39, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::@shisma: Ah, danke, genau das war mir nicht klar, ich hielt das ~ nur für einen Platzhalter. Du müsstest dann aber die Vorlage (Vorlage:? zu Vorlage:~) entsprechend umändern, oder? --Pflaume 06:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hätte allerdings den Nachteil, dass der Name der Vorlage nicht mehr selbsterklärend, sondern vielleicht eher verwirrend ist.--Joe-le 16:24, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Da diese Artikel an sich eh im Hintergrund stehen sollen, seh ich das als nicht allzu gravierend an. Viel wichtiger erscheint mir da das Argument, diese Artikel ganz am Ende einer jeweiligen alphabetischen Auflistung haben zu wollen. Von daher sollten wir besser auf das Fragezeichen verzichten. Da hier offenbar auch ansonsten (s.u.) Einigkeit herrscht und insofern nun niemand weitere Einwände erheben sollte, bin ich dafür, die Sache nun in Angriff zu nehmen. Ich werde dann heute Abend, wie oben angekündigt, mit der Bearbeitung beginnen. --Pflaume 15:26, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Funktioniert super! Sollten die einzelnen Personenartikel fette links am Anfang bekommen, oder nicht? Ich habs jetzt erst mal ohne gemacht.--Joe-le 16:45, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Das war früher so angedacht um ähnlich wie in den normalen Artikeln (Name) die Umschreibung der Person herauszustellen. Wir könnten aber auch durchaus auf die Fettmarkierung verzichten, erscheint mir jetzt im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr unbedingt so sinvoll. Ne andere Frage, die mich beim Anlegen der Artikel beschäftigte, war die, ob man in diesen Einzelartikeln nun auch alle Begriffe verlinken muss, die man im Sammelartikel vorher nicht verlinkt hat, weil sie bereits einmal vorkamen. So ist Archer bspw. im Sammelartikel Liste von Orionern (22. Jahrhundert) nun gleich mehfach verlinkt. Ich denke aber schon, dass wir das so machen sollten (im Gegensatz zu den Logbucheinträgen, wo gar nichts verlinkt wird). --Pflaume 17:04, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich wollte auch gerade vorschlagen, in jedem Einzelartikel immer alle Links zu setzen. Die Doppellink-Regel ist sowieso nicht durchsetzbar, weil die Vorlagen ja in verschiedenen Sammelartikeln verwendet werden.--Bravomike 17:09, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wird eigentlich so ne Liste auch in die kat eingeordnet in die auch son "~/"-Artikel eingeordnet ist? Eigentlich ja oder? -- 08:55, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vorschläge Personen thumb|könnte unübersichtlich werden *Entweder Person oder Klingone, Mensch usw. Ich bin ja immernoch dafür die Personen auch nach Spezies zu bennen, soweit bekannt. Also ?/Klingone/ENT/4x04/1 für eine als Klingone identifizierte Person. Nur bei Unklarheiten bezüglich der Spezies dann neutral ?/Person/ENT/4x04/1. Ich würde aber nicht darauf bestehen, denke nur das es Szenen (siehe Bild) gibt in denen das bei der Sortierung helfen könnte.--Joe-le 17:55, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ZustimmungBravomike 20:35, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Also jetzt doch mit Spezies? Ich halte das zwar auch für eine gute Idee, möchte jedoch auf eins, zwei Probleme diesbezüglich hinweisen: 1.) Was machen wir mit Hybriden? Kenn jetzt keinen konkreten Fall, aber es ist möglich, dass wir eine unbenannte Person haben, von der wir wissen, dass sie halb menschlich halb klingonisch ist, oder so - dann ürden wir also wieder den neutralen Begriff "Person" verwenden?. 2.) Nicht jeder Person sieht man an, welcher Spezies sie angehört. Ich find es eh schon ein wenig merkwürdig, wie schnell wir jemanden als Mensch identifizieren, wenn man bedenkt, wieviele menschenähnliche Spezies es gibt, die also rein äußerlich nicht von den Menschen zu unterscheiden sind. Wenn wir nur "Person" nehmen, sind wir quasi immer auf der sicheren Seite. Da diese Artikel eh nur im Hintergrund genutzt werden, sehe ich nicht unbedingt die Notwendigkeit die Spezies im Titel zu spezifizieren. Die Zuordnung zur Spezies (und zu anderen Gruppierungen) kann man doch durch das Hinzufügen der entsprechenden Kategorie im Artikel erreichen. ::Davon unabhängig habe ich aber noch zwei weitere Problemfälle im Bereich der Charaktere: "Fiktiver Charakter" und "Hologramm" (Beispiel: Lestrade oder Isabella, Beispiel für Namenlose: Weitere Hologramme) bezeichnen wir diese als "Person"? --Pflaume 06:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, da habe ich nicht genau genug aufgepasst, zu was ich überhaupt „ja“ sage ^^. Ich bin dafür, ausschließlich „Person“ zu verwenden, das trifft alle.--Bravomike 14:37, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das sind berechtigte Bedenken. Ich würde dann auch eher zu Person tendieren. Zum Thema Hologramme u.ä.: Das Prüblem lässt sich ja ganz leicht lösen, indem man Person einfach anders definiert und zwar als "Reale, als auch fiktive Charaktere".--Joe-le 16:24, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke durchaus, dass das passt. Einige Hologramme würde ich sowieso als Personen sehen, und fiktive Charaktere sind eben fiktive Personen.--Bravomike 19:05, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::schließe mich bravo an-- 22:38, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Raumschiffe *Entweder Raumschiff oder auch hier trennen nach Institution, also Föderations-Raumschiff, Romulanisches Raumschiff. Also ?/Raumschiff/ENT/4x04/1. Hier gibt s vielleicht nicht ganz so viele unübersichtliche Szenen, obwohl, wenn ich da an die Schlachten aus DS9 denke...--Joe-le 17:55, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Zustimmung--Bravomike 20:35, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::@Bravomike: Zustimmung zu was? Joe-le hat hier zwei Alternativen aufgezeigt. @Vorschlag: Ich würde es neutral und damit so einfach wie möglich halten wollen, also nur "Raumschiff". --Pflaume 06:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: einfach Raumschiff sollte genügen-- 22:39, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Stellare Objekte Etwas Neutrales fällt mir da grade nicht ein, ansonsten Mond, Planet, Nebel usw. Also ?/Mond/ENT/4x04/1. Differenzierungen könnten hier nicht schaden denke ich.--Joe-le 17:55, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Zustimmung--Bravomike 20:35, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Hier würde ich sagen, dass wir das ein zu identifizierendes Objekt auch als solches bezeichnen, also Mond, Planet, Nebel, usw. Wir sollten uns da an bestehende Kategorien orientieren. Wenn etwas nicht eindeutig (durch das zu Sehende oder das Gesagte) identifizierbar ist, dann sollte der neutrale Begriff "Objekt" genutzt werden. --Pflaume 06:58, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Orientierung an den Kats finde ich gut. Als Übergriff für undefinierbares lediglich Objekt zu verwenden finde ich etwas zu ungenau. Wie wäre es mit Astronomisches Objekt, auch wenns lang ist?--Joe-le 16:24, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Auf der Hauptseite steht es gibt 18760 erstellte Artikel. Wieviele Sachen und Dinge gibt es da, die noch nicht benannt worden sind? Habt Ihr da eine konkrete Vorstellung? Ende August wurden im Prince Charles Cinema London alle 11 Kinofilme gezeigt. Ich habe an diesem Freitag den ersten und den zweiten Kinofilm von Star Trek gesehen. Wieviele nicht benannte Dinge gibt es allein in diesen 2 Kinofilmen? 50? 500? 5000? Vielleicht macht Ihr erst mal Anhand eines konkreten Filmes oder einer konkreten Episode einen Test? ?/Mond/ENT/4x04/1 Vielleicht zaehlt Ihr erst mal alles durch? Sorry aber ich liebe solche 3 Monatigen dauernden Diskussionen (1 Meter). Vielleicht besprecht Ihr so etwas an einem bestimmten Tag oder Uhrzeit? 82.109.84.114 15:16, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hast du dir diese Diskussion mal genauer durchgelesen? Sicher gibt es etliche Dinge die im Film nicht benannt werden oder nichts sagen. Warum sollte sowas denn nicht auch aufgenommen werden, ist ja schließlich eine Enzyklopädie. Hier geht es primär darum wie diese "namenlosen" Dinge benannt werden und nicht was alles namenlos ist. Die Artikelzahl bezieht sich nunmal in erster Linie, abgesehen von den namenlosen Dingen die bereits aufgenommen wurden, auf Dinge, welche auch einen Namen besitzen. Demnach sagt diese Zahl nicht viel darüber aus, wie viele unbenannte Dinge es gibt. Und noch etwas nebenbei, Dinge an einem bestimmten Tag besprechen? Das hier beruht alles auf der Freizeit und ist lediglich Hobby und da hier nunmal alle gleichberechtigt sind und niemand etwas alleine bestimmt, braucht es nunmal bis sich in einer Diskussion etwas konkretisiert, alleine schon deswegen, weil jeder eine eigene Vorstellung hat, wie etwas benannt werden könnte, um das mal hier auf das Thema zu beziehen. Andererseits, die Antwort, die man oftmals auf solche Aussagen hört, niemand zwingt dich, die Diskussion auch mitzuverfolgen ;-) --D47h0r 18:33, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Spezies/Völker Wie sieht es mit den unbenannten Spezies aus? Ich würde vorschlagen: ~/'Spezies'/Film1/1x00/11. Auch wenn der derzeitige Artikel Weitere Völker heißt. Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob Volk oder Spezies. Eine weitere Frage stellt ist für mich folgendes: Shisma hat ja schon einige aus dem Sammelartikel genommen und nach dem Schema M'ress' Spezies etc. benannt. Sollen die so bleiben, oder auch verschoben werden? --Egeria 15:23, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass eine Einteilung nach Spezies eventuell nicht so glücklich ist, denn das Individuum ~/Spezies/Film/1/1 ist ja gleichzeitig immer auch ~/Person/Film/1/1. Die Speziesartikel sollten daher besser auf die ~-Personenartikel zurückgreifen.--Joe-le 00:01, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So ganz ist mir jetzt nicht klar, was Du meinst. Sicher gibt es einige Beispiele, bei denen eine Trennung zwischen Person und Spezies schwierig ist. Trotzdem sind doch separate Artikel nötig. Um noch mal auf meine Frage von oben nochmal zu spezifizieren. Wir haben ja einige Speziesartikel, die prinzipiell nur unter einer mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Beschreibung laufen (s. Kategorie:Intelligente_Spezies). Meiner Meinung nach sollten die, nach dem neuen System, auch verschoben werden. Unabhängig davon sollten die im Artikel Weitere Völker auftauchen. --Egeria 17:58, 22. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Was Artikel nach dem Schema M'ress' Spezies angeht, so gebe ich Egeria im Grunde genommen recht. Es wäre tatsächlich besser diese dem neuem System nach zu verschieben und sie mittels Vorlageneinbindung in den Sammelartikel Weitere Völker zu integrieren. Wir sollten eine Spezies ebensowenig nach einem einzelnen Individuum (z.B. Zobrals Spezies), nach einer Organisation (z.B. Hierarchie-Spezies), oder dem Ort, von dem sie stammt (z.B. Bewohner der Leere) lemmawertig benennen. Etwas Problematisch wird es dann beim Benennen der Listen zu diesen Spezies. So gibt es bspw. zu Kelemanes Spezies auch die Personenliste Liste von Kelemanes Spezies. Sollte diese Liste dann Liste von Angehörigen der Spezies/VOY/6x12/1 heißen? --Pflaume 13:30, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das mal besprochen wurde. Ab wie vielen Personen bzw. Objekten eine Liste gerechtfertigt ist. Ich finde, in dem Fall wäre es besser in dem Speziesartikel die bekannten Person unter Angehörige dieser Spezies aufzuführen. --Egeria 14:56, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine "List von" ist schon ab 1 Person gerechtfertigt, wenn es sich dabei um eine umbenannte Person handelt, denn irgendwo muss diese ja eingebaut werden. Denn Informationen zu einem bestimmten Individuum sollten nicht (auch nicht mittels Vorlageneinbindung) in einem Spezies-Artikel stehen. --Pflaume 15:15, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es ging mir auch nur um die Auflistung der Namen, nicht um Informationen über das Individuum. Für die sollten wiederum Einzelartikel angelegt werden. Wenn man die natürlich noch mal mittels Vorlageneinbindung auflisten will, weiß ich auch nicht. Nach meiner Vorstellung sollte der Artikel wie dieser aussehen: Die bekannten Mitglieder mit Namen genannt, die übrigen mit kurzer Umschreibung. --Egeria 15:39, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Zustimmung zum oben geschriebenen. Aber um nochmal auf meine Eingangsfrage zurückzukehren. Ich weiß nicht ob eine Vorlage der Art ~/Spezies/Film/1/1 nötig ist. Warum den Vertreter der Spezies nicht nach dem Schema ~/Person/Film/1/1 benennen und dann diese Vorlage in den Weitere-Spezies-Artikel unter der Überschrift Spezies des Föderationspräsidenten von 2293 oder was auch immer einfügen. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man die Vorlage dann ohne weiteres auch in Artikeln wie Liste von Föderationsangehörigen, Liste von Föderationspräsidenten, Liste von blauäugigen Aliens, oder was auch immer einfügen könnte, ohne dass in solchen Listen zwischen lauter Vorlagen nach dem Schema ~/Person/Film/1/1 plötzlich auch welche nach dem Schema ~/Spezies/Film/1/1 auftauchen würden. --Joe-le 17:19, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::@Egeria:Eine Auflistung im Speziesartikel sollte so (Beispiel) aussehen: Unter einer Überschrift wie etwa "Personen" stehen zunächst namentlich Bekannte und danach ein einziger Link auf "Weitere Personen" (entweder "Liste von XY" oder "Weitere XY"), wenn es zu viele bekannte Personen gibt reicht auch ein einziger Link auf die "Liste von XY" oder man pickt sich eine handvoll berühmter Namen raus, wie bspw. bei den Vulkaniern). Dafür sind die Listen schließlich da. Eine Kurzzusammenfassung wie im Artikel M'ress' Spezies widerspricht eigentlich dem Grundgedanken des neuen Systems, wonach jede Person (wenn möglich) einen Einzelartikel verdient hat, auch für M'ress' Spezies muss noch ein Liste von M'ress' Spezies angefertigt werden. Die Frage lautet nur noch: Wenn wir M'ress' Spezies zu ~/Spezies/TAS/1x06/1 verschieben, wie nennen wir dann die Liste? Z.B.: Liste von Angehörigen der Spezies/TAS/1x06/1? ::@Joe-le: Der Text zur Person und der Text zur Spezies sollten unterschiedlich sein, daher werden auch zwei unterschiedliche Artikel benötigt. Im Spezies-Artikel stehen nur Dinge, die die Spezies an sich angehen, also zum Beispiel wie sie aussehen, wie sie sich verhalten, woher sie stammen usw. Während der Artikel zur Person sich speziell nur mit dem Individduum beschäftigt: Also, was macht er/sie/es beruflich, in welcher Situation taucht sie in der Episode auf, von wem wird sie gespielt und synchronisiert, etc. --Pflaume 17:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das stimmt, das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht. Zum anderen Thema: Entweder man packt dann alle Personen von Spezies unbekannten namens in einen Sammelartikel wie Weitere Personen weiterer Spezies oder so, oder man wählt diese unschöne Bezeichnung Liste von Angehörigen der Spezies/TAS/1x06/1. Sammelartikel fände ich aber eleganter.--Joe-le 19:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich stimme voll und ganz mit Pflaume überein. Wie wäre es damit, die Personenlisten als weitere Unterseite zu organisieren: „~/Spezies/Film/1/1/Angehörige“? Ich wäre aber unbedingt dafür, das dan ausschließlich bei „~-Spezies“ so zu machen, bei allen anderen Spezies sollten wir auf jeden Fall beim alten System bleiben.--Bravomike 23:17, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn es darum geht, die Inhalte quasi unter einem POV-gerechtem InUniverse-Lemma darzustellen (und darum geht es ja bei der Vorlageneinbindung: wir binden die behelfsmäßig erstellten Einzelartikel in einen POV-gerechtem Sammelartikel ein), dann wäre die Idee mit dem großen Sammelartikel Weitere Personen weiterer Spezies wohl die (wie Joe-le schon schrieb) "elegantere" Methode, auch wenn der Artikel recht groß werden dürfte und wir uns Gedanken um POV-gerechte Überschriften zur Abgrenzung der Spezies machen müssten. Eine Unterseite („~/Spezies/Film/1/1/Angehörige“) hätte demgegenüber den Vorteil der Übersichtlichkeit, zudem bräuchten wir bereits bestehende Listen nur verschieben (anstatt sie zu löschen), jedoch hätte sie, wie gesagt den Nachteil eines nicht POV-konformen Titels. Wobei, man könnte diese Unterseite dann wiederum mittels Vorlageneinbindung in einen Sammelartikel Weitere Personen weiterer Spezies einbauen, damit wäre das Problem um den POV-Titel wieder gelöst ;) --Pflaume 02:39, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, ja, das hatte ich so nicht bedacht. Ich habe nur die Sorge, dass ein Überblicksartikel für alle Individuen aller weiteren Spezies schlicht zu unübersichtlich wird, um darin noch irgendjemanden zu finden.--Bravomike 06:40, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie wärs mit Weitere Angehörige dieser Spezies? --Egeria 16:29, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) War nicht ganz durchdacht der Vorschlag. Es gibt ja mehrere solcher Listen. ~/Spezies/Film/1/1/Angehörige wäre dann vielleicht doch die bessere Lösung. --Egeria 17:54, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Oder man geht nach dem Schema vor: Artikel nach der Art M'Ress-Spezies, Kelemanes Spezies usw. falls ein Angehöriger einer unbenannten Spezies namentlich bekannt ist, und Schema ~/Spezies/Film/1/1 falls niemals einer Vertreter dieser Spezies namentlich benannt wurde. Hätte den Vorteil, dass man Listen a la Liste von M'ress' Spezies usw anlegen könnten und den Rest in den Sammelartikel Weitere Angehörige weiterer Spezies oder so stecken könnte, der dann aber nicht so groß würde.--Joe-le 18:18, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Das mit der Einbindung dieser Unterseiten in einen großen Sammelartikel können wir wohl vergessen. Beim Einbau der Vorlage z.b.: wird eine Vorlagenschleife erzeugt. Meinetwegen können wir es aber auch bei der behelfmäigen Unterseite belassen. Wir verlinken auf diese ja praktisch nur über den Spezies-Artikel. Auf die Personen wird eh direkt verlinkt. Von daher kann ich mit dieser Lösung schon leben. Eine zweigeteilte Lösung, wie die von joe-le vorgeschlagen, finde ich indes nicht so optimal, wenn, dann sollten wir einheitlich vorgehen. --Pflaume 18:44, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Selbstlink Das Thema kam oben schon kurz auf. Ich finde Selbstlinks gerade bei diesen Artikeln wichtig. Dadurch kommt auch der unbedarfte User sofort aus einem Sammelartikel zu dem, den er bearbeiten kann. --Egeria 16:09, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :aber er kann doch auch neben der überschrift auf bearbeiten klicken?!-- 16:12, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt. Hätte ich vielleicht mal ausprobieren sollen;) Also vergiß es. --Egeria 16:41, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Verweis in Episoden Kann man eine Funktion anlegen, die ähnlich zu den Bildern und Logbucheinträgen, die angelegten ~-Vorlagen für eine Episode auflistet? --Joe-le 18:39, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es das für Logbucheinträge auch schon? Ansonsten müsste man es einfach wie mit der Vorlage:Screencap machen.--Bravomike 22:36, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist bereits möglich, zum Beispiel hier in der Episodensidebar zu sehen. Wäre bei der Vielzahl von ~-Vorlagen sicher praktisch, da man ansonsten umständlich über die Kategorien suchen müsste, was bereits angelegt ist und was nicht. --Joe-le 23:15, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :wie wärs damit: Die Schlacht um Ajilon Prime#Verweise? -- 08:42, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine sehr gute Idee ''Weitere…'' - das müsste dann für jeden Oberbegriff (Person, Raumschiff, Planet, Spezies etc.) gemacht werden. Ein einziger Link oben in der Sidebar wird leider nicht funktionieren, was an der Titelreihenfolge liegt. Bei ~/DS9/5x04/Person/1 wäre das gar kein Problem gewesen, da man dann nach dem Präfixindex ''Weitere…'' hätte suchen lassen können. --Pflaume 09:08, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Gut, aber das hat so auch wieder den Vorteil, dass man es in der Verweisliste vorsortieren kann. Macht zwar mehr Arbeit, ist aber übersichtlicher.--Bravomike 10:55, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spezieszugehörigkeit Diese Frage kam mir gerade durch die letzte Änderung hier in den Sinn. Kann man allein aufgrund einer oberflächlichen Ähnlichkeit davon Ausgehen, dass Personen der selben Spezies angehören? In der Galerie von ~/Spezies/TAS/1x06/1 kann man ja gut vergleichen. Für mich jedenfals lassen die wenigen geimeinsamen Merkmale nicht mit Sicherheit auf ein und dieselbe Spezies schließen. Auch dieser hier könnte für mich genauso gut ein Kzinti sein. Ein ähnlicher Gedanke kam mir schon bei Pardshays Spezies, wobei ich da die Ähnlichkeiten schon als etwas ausgeprägter empfinde. --Egeria 17:57, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das alte Problem, ob jede Person mit spitzen Ohren ein Vulkanier ist… selbst wenn sie lächelt. Im konkreten Fall der „Caitianer“ gehe ich mal davon aus, dass produktionsinterne Quellen die Zuordnung übernehmen, oder?--Bravomike 20:44, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::erinnert mich an die Phaserstreifen-Debatte, die ich gerade nicht finden kann--88.72.253.176 20:46, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke Ich möchte nur mal anmerken das ich es toll finde, das es so exzessiv benutzt wird. Wir sind jetzt dabei fast so umfangreiche 'Namenslose blabla...' Artikel zu bekommen wie in der ma/en. Kann es sein das die Artikelanzahl seit der Einführung des Systems stark angestiegen ist? -- 10:03, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn schon, denn schon ;) Klar hat das Auswirkungen auf die Artikelanzahl, die 20.000er-Marke ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ;) Fairerweise muss man aber anmerken, dass, wenn die MA/en unserem Beispiel folgen sollte (und ganz ehrlich: ich würde es ihnen raten, denn das System hat wirklich seine Vorteile bei der Bearbeitung "namenloser" Objekte), deren Artikelcounter natürlich auch entsprechend einen Riesensatz nach oben machen würde. Zum Thema "fast so umfangreiche Namenlose Artikel" nur so viel: in einigen Fällen sind wir sogar bereits umfangreicher als die MA/en ;) --Pflaume 10:27, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) direkte Links Hallo zusammen. Ich geh jetzt einfach davon aus dass ich es immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hab, bzw. etwas nicht bedacht habe....aber sollten diese ~-Artikel nicht in der normalen Benutzung von MA unsichtbar bleiben? Also das alle dieser Artikel in Listen eingeordnet sind? Weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass auch direkt auf so ~-Artikel verlinkt wird. Z.b. in Mitena Haro. -- 11:52, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Der Sinn an diesem Ansatz war von vornherein eine eindeutige Zuordnung der Personen zu ermöglichen. Wenn man also ein Bild einer Person hat, soll man eben nicht auf irgendeine Liste (es kann mehrere Listen geben, in die diese Person eingeordnet werden kann) verlinken, sondern direkt auf den Einzelartikel. Gleiches gilt bspw. wenn man vom Schauspieler auf den dargestellten Charakter verlinken will - da nutzt man die direkte Verlinkung zum Charakter und verlinkt nicht auf eine der Listen. Weiterer Vorteil: Die Überschriften in den Listen können flexibel geändert werden, der Titel des Einzelartikels ist hingegen fix - eine Änderung der Überschrift in einer Liste hätte zur Folge, dass sofort alle Links auf die Person angepasst werden müssten (bei einem direktlink auf den ~-Artikel kann man die Überschriften in den Listen ändern wie man lustig ist). --Pflaume 12:05, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Wenn hier von "unsichtbar" die Rede ist, dann meint dies im Grunde genommen lediglich, dass wir im Fließtext nicht "Die ~/Person/DS9/1x14/1 sagt..." schreiben, sondern "Die Bajoranerin sagt...". --Pflaume 12:14, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ah, dann hatte ich das falsch verstanden. Dass das nicht im Fließtext stehen würde, erschien mir selbstverständlich. Ich dachte wirklich man verlinkt auf die Überschriften in den Listen. Ich fänds besser, auch für neue user, wenn man diese lemmas nicht so sehen könnte. Aber ich beug mich auch der Mehrheit. -- 19:05, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Aber ich stimme Pflaume voll und ganz zu, es ist ein großer Vorteil, dass man direkt linken kann.--Bravomike 21:27, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Den Vorteil versteh ich auch. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich wollt da jetzt kein Stress machen. :) -- 23:08, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Übertreibung Bitte versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber ich find das mit den Namenlosen Objekten schrecklich. Früher hatten noch diese Spezies wie z.B Dikironium-Wolkenwesen, Nukleogenisches Nebelwesen, Netzartige Lebensform einen eigenen Artikel. Aber mittlerweile haben diese Spezies diesen Namenlosen Titel wie z.B. ~/Spezies/ENT/1x22/1 und befinden sich alle in diesem Sammelartikel Weitere Völker, den ich mittlerweile als sehr unübersichtlich und schrecklich finde. Ich verstehe das solche Völker wie z.B. ~/Spezies/Film/6/4, welche wirklich nur im Hintergrund zu sehen sind und über die man so gut wie nichts weiß, in so einen Sammelartikel gesetzt werden. Aber für Spezies welche wirklich einen guten ausgebauten und ausführlichen Artikel haben und eine Canonnahe Bezeichnung haben, einfach in diese namenslose Fassung umwandeln find ich schrecklich und unübersichtlich. Vorallem machen wir es uns auch es schwerer und alles wird letztendlich unübersichtlicher und für Fremdnutzer, welche sich in der MA einfach nur belesen wollen wird es auch so schwieriger Artikel zu finden. Das gleiche gilt z.B auch bei den Raumschiffen. Warum können wir bei Namenlosen Schiffen wie z.B Bird-of-Prey der Duras-Schwestern einfach diesen Namen lassen und müssen ihn in ~/Raumschiff/DS9/1x03/1 umändern, was man als normaler User, welcher sich nicht mit Canonregeln befasst, nicht versteht. Also wenn wir gute Artikel haben dann sollten wir nicht einfach in diese Namenslose Fassung umändern und alles in Sammelartikel stecken welche unübersichtlich sind. Ansonsten müssten wir ja auch einen Sammelartikel für Ereignisse anlegen und dort alle Ereignisse reinstecken die keine Canonbezeichnung haben und wie zb Föderal-Klingonischer Kalter Krieg in ~/Ereigniss/Film/06/1 oder Schlacht im Bassen-Graben in in ~/Ereigniss/Film/10/1 oder Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373) in ~/Ereigniss/DS9/5x26/1 umändern, da diese Bezeichnungen ja auch nicht Canonisch sind. Also wen wir Namen nehmen welche mit den Canon wenigstens passen als Bsp anstatt ~/Spezies/TNG/3x13/1 können wir ja die Bezeichnung nehmen Bewohner von Bre'el IV und so haut es auch mit dem Canon hin. Canon soll ja heißen das alles ordentlich passt, aber hier verursacht der Canon mehr Verirrung und Chaos als es eigentlich nutzt. Ich will wie gesagt niemand auf die Füsse treten, wer hier solche Artikel erstellt, aber ich findes System mittlerweile Schrecklich und Unübersichtlich. --Klossi 10:56, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich stimme Dir zum größten Teil zu. Dieses ~-System bringt wirkliche und echte Vorteile bei Personen (Individuen), Planeten, den meisten Raumschiffen und auch vielen Hintergrundspezies, und ich bin ein großer Verfechter des Systems. Bei manchen Sachen ist es aber eher unpassend. Gerade bei den Beispielen Dikironium-Wolkenwesen und Nukleogenisches Nebelwesen und ähnliches finde ich die Bezeichnungen vollkommen ausreichend. Die Wesen selbst haben anscheinend keine Bezeichnung, und die Namen wurden ja so mehr oder weniger genannt (bei der netzartigen Lebensform, glaube ich, nicht). Da sind zulässige Bezeichnungen.--Bravomike 15:47, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gegen das ~-System hab ich auch nichts einzuwenden, find das auch sehr Praktisch. Wir sollten es aber nur dort nehmen, wo die Bezeichnung wirklich nicht bekannt ist und es auch keine passende Bezeichnung gibt. Wenn wir eine Bezeichnung haben die passt sollten wir diese nehmen, sonnst müssten wir ja zb auch Picards Zierfisch in ~/Spezies/TNG/1x09/1 umbennen oder die Nukleogenische Lebensform in ~/Spezies/VOY/5x26/1 oder als extremstes Beispiel Spezies 8472 in ~/Spezies/VOY/3x26/1 (da ja der richtige Name dieser Spezies auch nicht bekannt ist) so umbennen. Praktisch ist das ~-System bei solchen Personen oder Spezies wie schon oben genannt ~/Spezies/Film/6/4 wo wir wirklich keine Anhaltspunkte haben. --Klossi 20:16, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Klossi da voll zu. -- 20:20, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::das mit Spezies 8472 ist etwas spitzfindig aber ich stimme zu. Ich finde auch wir sollten so Dinge wie Kumari-Typ nach Andorianischer Kreuzer verschieben.-- 20:28, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Da würde ich nichts ändern wollen. „Andorianischer Kreuzer“ ist doch eher eine Umschreibung und muss ja nicht ausschließlich den Kumari-Typ meinen.--Bravomike 20:38, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::du meinst so wie Bolianischer Frachter, Valerianischer Transporter oder Wysanti-Raumschiff?! ;) -- 20:53, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, im Prinzip schon. Ich finde auch die Lemmata nicht schön und hätte die Infroamtionen am liebsten in entsprechenden Sammelartikeln (Frachter#Bolianer usw.) oder als „~/Raumschiff/…“-Artikel. Anders liegt der Fall bei Schiffsklassen, bei denen wir ein benanntes Schiff haben, da finde ich das bisherige System eigentlich sehr gut, eben weil es absolut eindeutig ist.--Bravomike 21:01, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::es wird ab dem Punkt kompliziert an dem mehrere Andorianische Kreuzer bekannt sind. aber bis dahin könnte der Artikel unter diesem Lemma liegen-- 22:11, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also lassen wir es so, wo es eine passende Bezeichnung gibt behalten wir diese wie zb Dikironium-Wolkenwesen oder Bird-of-Prey der Duras-Schwestern. Wo wir wirklich keine Hinweise auf dem Namen oder auch keine passende Canon Bezeichnung haben verwenden wir das ~-System. --Klossi 21:19, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also im Prinzip stimmt es natürlich, dass man irgendwo ne Grenze ziehen muss. Aber ich störe mich ein bißchen an dem Argument wo es eine passende Bezeichnung gibt. Es gibt keine. Das sind alles mehr oder weniger zutreffende Beschreibungen. Um mal einen Beitrag weiter oben zu zitieren ::::Wir sollten eine Spezies ebensowenig nach einem einzelnen Individuum (z.B. Zobrals Spezies), nach einer Organisation (z.B. Hierarchie-Spezies), oder dem Ort, von dem sie stammt (z.B. Bewohner der Leere) lemmawertig benennen. ::::Hier handelt es sich ja nur um obtische bzw. wissenschaftliche Eigenschaften. Meinetwegen könnte man die auch wieder verschieben. Was den Sammelartikel angeht: Die entsprechenden Artikel waren ja vorher auch drin (und sollten meiner Meinung nach auch bleiben weil, egal welches Lemma sie bekommen, bleiben es unbenannte Spezies). Teilweise waren sie doppelt drin, einmal ne etwas gekürzte Umschreibung und dann der Verweis auf den Hauptartikel. Also mir gefällt der Sammelartikel jetzt auf jeden Fall besser als vor der Einführung des neuen Systems. --Egeria 12:30, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Also die Sammelartikel finde ich so ganz toll, besonders die Personenlisten. Aber das ist ja ein anderes Problem.--Bravomike 16:05, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::::Verzeiht mir, wenn ich diese Disskussion noch mal neu entfache, aber offenbar fand diese während meiner MA-Auszeit statt ;) Ich muss hier nämlich Klossi in einigen Punkten widersprechen und Egeria zustimmen. Eine Umschreibung wie Bird-of-Prey der Duras-Schwestern halte ich nicht wirklich für Lemma-würdig. Das Such-Argument zählt für mich da nur bedingt. Wer gibt z.B. ernsthaft sowas sperriges wie Bird-of-Prey der Duras-Schwestern in das Suchfeld ein? Wenn ich nach diesem Raumschiff suche, dann steuer ich doch die Episodenartikel oder den Artikel Lursa, B'Etor oder Bird-of-Prey an und finde das Raumschiff dort als Weiterleitung auf den ~-Artikel (viele Wege führen bekanntlich nach Rom). Im Fließtext steht dann ja immer die Umschreibung, die zum ~-Artikel verlinkt (Bird-of-Prey der Duras Schwestern). Gleiches gilt auch für sowas wie Kangs Bird-of-Prey (den such und finde ich ausgehend vom Artikel Kang oder vom Episodenartikel). In der Regel findet man die ~-Artikel eigentlich nicht über die Sammellisten, sondern über im Fließtext verlinkte Umschreibungen, die direkt auf den ~-Artikel verlinken und nicht auf einen Sammelartikel. Wenn man sich Sammellisten ansieht, dann weil man dort auch unterwegs sein wollte. :::::Kurz zum Beispiel "Bewohner von Bre'el IV". Dies ist nicht die Bezeichnung der Spezies ~/Spezies/TNG/3x13/1. Damit wird lediglich gesagt, dass diese Personen auf diesen Planeten leben (es ist nicht mal geklärt ob das ihre Heimatwelt ist, oder nur eine Kolonie auf der sie leben). Diesen Sachverhalt habe ich damals auch kurz auf der Diskussionsseite zur Liste der Angehörigen dieser Spezies erwähnt (siehe hier). :::::Nochmal zusammengefasst: Umschreibungen sollten bei Dingen, die einen konkreten Namen haben (könnten), nicht als Lemma genutzt werden. Es wird im Fließtext immer über eine canongemäße Umschreibung direkt auf den ~-Artikel verlinkt. Der ~-Artikel wird durch den Einbau in einen oder mehrere Sammelartikel nicht "entwertet". :::::Historische Ereignisse (um auf ein weiteres Argument von Klossi einzugehen) haben dagegen keinen konkreten Namen, sondern umschreiben tatsächlich das, was passiert ist. Für Ereignisse ist das ~-System ja überhaupt nicht entworfen worden (sondern für namenlose Objekte). --Pflaume 15:58, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich im Prinzip an, besonders was die Raumschiffe angeht. Genau dafür wurde das System eingeführt. Ich bin aber trotzdem immer noch der Meinung, das Titel wie Dikironium-Nebelkreatur zulässig sind, weil sie entweder direkt der Episode entnommen sind oder aber zumindest sehr nah am Text in der Episode.--Bravomike 18:24, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::Das scheint gerade bei der Dikironium-Nebelkreatur nicht so eindeutig zu sein: siehe Diskussion. Aber im Grunde genommen würde ich sowas auch für zulässig halten, wenn eine solche Speziesbezeichnung eindeutig als sozusagen offizieller Terminus für dieses Wesen (InUniverse-Sicht) aus der Episode hervorgeht (btw: Spezies 8472 ist so ein offizieller Terminus). Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass ein Föderationscomputer Einzelartikel zu den Begriffen „Dikironium-Nebelkreatur“ oder „Nukleogenisches Nebelwesen“ anzeigen würde - während er mir bei der Anfrage zum viel zu allgemein gehaltenen Begriff Netzartige Lebensform wohl eine riesige Auswahl und bei der Anfrage zu „Picards Zierfisch“ wohl nur ein „Anfrage kann nicht bearbeitet werden“ anzeigen würde ;) --Pflaume 18:55, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Probleme Momentan scheint es Probleme mit diesem System zu geben mir ist hier Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) und hier Weitere Bolianer aufgefallen, dass einige Artikel nicht richtig angezeigt werden. Hat jemand da eine Ahnung was da los ist? --Klossi 11:28, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Du meinst das mit dem limit von 1000 Zeichen? Dann sind die entsprechenden ~-Artikel wohl zu lang um eingebunden zu werden. Aber war das schon immer so? -- 11:30, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich habs eben mal getestet bei dem Artikel ~/Person/DS9/1x01/1, aber daran lag es nicht. --Klossi 11:35, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hier Weitere Planeten ist es mittlerweile auch so, nein früher wurden die Artikel normal angezeigt, kann vielleicht auch an der Umstellung des Wikis liegen. --Klossi 11:37, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was machen wir nun mit dieser Fehlermeldung, dieses Problem wurde auch hier hier diskutiert. Das Problem besteht nun über ein halbes Jahr und die längeren Artikeln werden immer mit der Fehlermeldung in die Sammelartikel reinkopiert. Wenn da wirklich keine Lösung gefunden wird, können wir die ~-Artikel Vergessen und müssen alles so wieder in die Sammelartikel rein schreiben. Es macht doch keinen Sinn einen ~-Artikel anzulegen und wenn der Inhalt in den Sammelartikel eingefügt wird, diese limit von 1000 Zeichen Fehlermeldung kommt. --Klossi 06:13, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Schöner wäre natürlich eine Lösung des Problems, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, kann man die Artikel auch immer noch direkt einbinden, das macht dann kein Problem, siehe Vorlage_Diskussion:~#Probleme bei der Einbindung--Bravomike 06:57, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) mediawiki extension huhu, um unser neues problem mit mediawiki zu beseitigen, hatte ich die idee, eine mediawiki-extension zu schreiben, die wirklich dafür gedacht ist, mehrere Artikel untereinander auf zu listen. hat jemand von euch Erfahrungen mit mw-extensions oder PHP im allgemeinen? -- 14:36, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wir bräuchten sowas wie eine tag extension. könnte zb so funktionieren: Leonard Nimoy|Überschrift Leonard Nimoy Fesarius| Überschrift Fesarius ~/Raumschiff/VOY/6×09/1|Cardassianisches Kriegsschiff das resultat müsste wie gehabt aussehen.-- 15:13, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist eine wunderbare Idee (wusste gar nicht, dass das geht). Aber von PHP weiß ich nicht mehr, als einen Wert von einer Seite auf eine andere zu übergeben ^^ -- 10:31, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) also das mit den tag extension sieht sehr einfach aus. ich muss mal ein wiki aufsetzen. vlt könnt ihr mir beim testen helfen-- 18:33, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC)